


addictive

by mocaachan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/F, FLUSTERED MOCA LETS GOOOOOO, Strangers to Lovers, afterglow doesnt exist in this au sorry, background sayolisa, moca is a hopeless lesbian, mocalisa best brotp, mocaran brainrot v2, please help i still dont know how to tag, ran is a mysterious emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocaachan/pseuds/mocaachan
Summary: "lisa, how much would it cost to move to another country and change my identity?" moca asked, ignoring lisa's question.the brunette pointed her finger to her chin and smiled, "i'm not sure, all i know is we don't get paid enough for you to do that any time soon,"moca sighed. she didn't feel like telling lisa she had a little (big) gay panic moment over pretty guitar girl staring at her last night.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	addictive

she found herself there every single friday night. 

most students would make their way to the shoddy karaoke bar to get drunk with their friends and run away from their coursework. sometimes they liked to poke fun at some of the less talented acts upon the stage, even stumble onto the stage themselves and sing their intoxicated little hearts out. 

but not moca aoba.

of course, moca enjoyed running away from her coursework. she had taken a food tech course when she first enrolled at college and expected it to be entirely food-related - she couldn't have been more wrong. lord, she found herself writing essays about the dangers of the kitchen more than she found herself eating her very own delicious food.. if you could call college food delicious. overall, she was thoroughly disappointed and began to fall behind - which wasn't exactly a shocker, moca was incredibly lazy and college work was always her last priority (underneath sleeping and daily trips to yamabuki bakery).

moca didn't go to the karaoke bar to get drunk. in fact, she despised alcohol. she didn't exactly have many friends regardless, only a group she had been with since high school, and even then she only frequently talked to a handful of them. moca liked spending her fridays in the run-down bar alone because there was a particular girl who lit the dim room up every time she walked onto stage. the girl herself seemed far too elegant to be in some crappy karaoke bar in the middle of japan, however, just like moca, she was there every friday too.

of all the incompetent, half-assed performances, her's stood the most. not just to moca, but to everyone in the room; the way her choppy, black hair whisked behind her as she sang was hypnotising. the passion in her vermillion eyes was enough to set the stage on fire and the intensity in her deep voice fit so well with the way she powerfully riffed her scarlet guitar. the short girl held so much zeal in her every move that even the drunks stopped what they were doing to gawk at her. she certainly didn't belong in the shitty little karaoke bar, that was for sure. 

but for someone who was so powerful and full of zest whenever she was on stage, the girl was awfully shy off-stage. moca had noticed this when she had finished her performance a few weeks ago, and muttered out a, "m-my name is ran mitake. th-thank you for listening to me sing." before she waddled off the stage with her tail in-between her legs. it was cute, it was the sort of thing moca would poke fun at her for if they were friends.  
now, moca had always known she liked women. gosh, it was obvious to her that she had a thing for women even when she was younger. but seeing ran perform was enough to make her knees weak and her dull, grey eyes sparkle - she had never spoken to ran before, but she certainly looked forward to going to the miserable karaoke bar every friday just to admire her. 

moca didn't know whether or not it was creepy - she'd told her good friend lisa about the "pretty girl who plays guitar" a few times, and lisa had only ever found it adorable...

"you should talk to her moca!!," lisa had chimed from behind the till when the two of them were on their night shift. lisa imai was more positive and outgoing than moca was, she was the type to see an opportunity and grab it straight away- moca, however, wasn't. moca was a rather confident individual, or so she presented herself as one, yet the idea of speaking to ran terrified her.

so she continued to wander off to the run-down bar every friday evening, completely ignoring all responsibilities and missing assignments to silently cheer on the mysterious ran. moca knew she was talented, but she was so curious about every other aspect of the girl - why did she choose to sing there weekly? why wasn't she centre-stage in some huge event in the middle of tokyo? what convinced her to dye to front strand of her hair red? most importantly, what was her favourite sort of bread? so many questions wandered through moca's brain, yet she felt like she couldn't ask them. moca had friends, moca was good at socialising - she was somewhat outgoing and she definitely got a kick out of being the "smug" one who teases everyone around her, so why did ran mitake make her feel so nervous? 

moca was likely just a hopeless lesbian, and ran was just stunning in every way possible. 

it wasn't until one fateful friday night, where moca had plopped herself down in her usual seat and began to stir around her drink as she watched some drunk guy dance around on-stage dramatically, that she locked sight with familiar scarlet eyes. the same eyes that were filled with so much firey passion, the eyes that contrasted so well with moca's sleepy, chilled irises. ran stood on the side of the stage waiting for the current act to end, the current act that moca had lost all interest in- it's like the room had fallen dead silent and the only two there were her and ran. she was clinging onto her signature guitar, staring at moca with an almost.. curious expression. she looked as if she was trying to break moca down piece by piece, and moca could only feel her face heat up. and as moca messed with the sleeve of her yellow hoodie anxiously, she could've sworn she saw ran's face heat up too. 

'no moca.. don't get ahead of yourself~ she doesn't even know your name.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"moca, can you pass me that box from behind the counter?" lisa called as she stacked packets of ramen onto the shelves.

"yes maam~" moca sang in her usual sleepy tone, slowly picking said box up off the ground.

except today, moca was sleepier than usual. she had walked home from the bar in the midst of the cold rain last night, waltzed into her home and plopped herself onto her bed. it was more like moca to fall asleep hugging her 5ft baguette cushion almost immediately, yet last night she just couldn't. 

her head was too clouded for her to sleep. it's like her brain was just screaming, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was ran mitake's vibrant eyes staring right back at her. sure, it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was big enough to leave moca walking out of the bar with her face as hot as the sun, and successfully kept her awake until early hours of the morning. it was an unusual feeling, to say the least; moca wasn't the flustered type, her flirty personality had built her ego way too much for her to ever feel embarrassed over something like that.. but ran was too pretty. 

"here you go, boss~" moca chimed, handing the box of ramen to lisa. 

lisa giggled, "thanks moca. how are you feeling? you seem.. even more zombie-like today."

"lisa, how much would it cost to move to another country and change my identity?" moca asked, ignoring lisa's question. 

the brunette pointed her finger to her chin and smiled, "i'm not sure, all i know is we don't get paid enough for you to do that any time soon,"

moca sighed. she didn't feel like telling lisa she had a little (big) gay panic moment over pretty guitar girl staring at her last night, "don't worry about moca-chan~, i'm feeling as good as ever!"

lisa looked as if she wanted to question moca more, but didn't bother as moca had already began walking back to the counter. despite being close friends, moca wasn't exactly the type to talk to lisa bout how she was feeling - and if she did, she always managed to make it into some sort of joke. so lisa shrugged, "how's it going with mitake? you talked yet?" 

moca stopped dead in her tracks. it's like the very mention of ran's name was enough to shake her to the core. 

"no.. i haven't talked to her yet," moca said sheepishly.

lisa sighed, "moca!! make a move! if she's as gorgeous as you say she is you don't want someone else getting there before you do," 

moca snorted, "how long did it take you to confess to hikawa-san? in fact you didn't even confess. you dropped your cup and watched it smash when she told you she thought you looked pretty."

lisa furrowed her eyebrows and laughed, "sh-shut up! at least i got it out somehow!!" 

moca giggled as she leaned onto the counter and sighed. lisa went back to stacking shelves, a smile plastered on her face. the ivory-haired girl simply stared at the clock above the store doors, wanting so badly to go home and go to sleep.

she was dozing off slightly, her chin resting in her warm hands. she found herself thinking about ran again, and couldn't tell whether she was agitated by that or not- she wanted to talk to her. she wanted to be friends with her even, she wanted to know ran. moca's life sure was a boring, repetitive cycle of sleep, work and college, but the guitarist spiced it up a little without even having to try. 

how was moca suppsoed to just approach ran without seeming creepy? judging by the way ran had looked at her last night, it'd be so weird- "hi! you've probably noticed me coming to watch you sing every friday and it's because i think you're really cute~ wanna be friends?".. yeah, no. not moca's cup of tea.  
what if ran already knew that moca went to the bar just to see her? amongst the crowd of students moca didn't exactly stand out much, but again.. why was ran looking at her like that?

maybe she just thought moca was cute too. moca-chan was irresistably adorable~ she wouldn't be shocked if ran had fallen for her sleepy charms herself.

"hello?" a quiet voice echoed. moca couldn't tell whether she was dreaming or whether it was just lisa trying to get her attention.

"um.. excuse me?"

moca yawned, "shut up lisa~ i'm tired~" but as she opened her weary eyes, she was face to face with the prettiest girl she'd ever seen.

and who was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen? ran mitake.

suddenly, moca's lidded eyes were wide open and she scrambled up from her slumber. she was just stood there, as stunning as ever- she had her guitar slung on shoulder, and the light shining through the door behind her made her look like a literal angel. moca had to rub her eyes a few times to check she wasn't hallucinating (after all she was exhausted), and judging by the slightly impatient look painted on ran's face, she definitely wasn't.  
ran looked even nicer up-close than she did when she was singing her heart out on-stage. her hair looked delicate and soft, her face looked content- she almost looked like a doll. she was slightly shorter than moca, but only by the tiniest bit. she was just so.. beautiful?

it was strange seeing her in light, rather than seeing her on a dim-lit stage.

moca laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "you're not lisa.. sorry~"

ran cocked her eyebrow and glanced at moca's nametag, "it's okay, moca." and continued to place her basket of items on the counter. 

moca gulped. ran knew her name now- the way her name rolled off of ran's tongue almost made her feel starstruck.  
did ran recognise her? did she already hate moca for literally telling her to shut up? so many questions whizzed through moca's head as she scanned all of the groceries and chucked them into a bag. she looked up and ran was stood with her arms crossed, glancing around the store, before she looked back at moca. 

there it was again.

moca wanted to look away, she really did. she felt like an idiot. her and ran just stood there, staring into eachother's eyes again- ran had the same expression on her face as she did last night, and moca was mesmorised. god, she wanted to ground to swallow her up, so much was going on at once and it was too much for her to handle. why did ran look so quizzical? why was ran looking at her like she wanted to know moca just as badly as moca wanted to know her? the world around them had slowed down yet again, as if they were the only two people left on earth. moca's face heated up and she wanted to scream, but to her surprise, ran's face was just as warm- she glanced away with an agitated "hmph" before moca could say anything.

moca shook her head, "y-your total is-"

before she could finish her sentence, ran placed her money on the counter, grabbed her bag and walked out of the store, mumbling a quiet "thank you," as she opened the door.  
moca gulped again, she could've sworn she felt beads of sweat dripping down her temple. ran mitake just casually came into the store, called moca by her name and blushed whilst staring into moca's grey orbs. what the fuck?

the scene played in moca's head over and over again, she felt like a school girl freaking out over her crush. that's basically what she was.. she had never felt this way before. moca aoba was a very calm and collected individual. okay, maybe collected is pushing it a little- but regardless, moca had never felt so overwhelmed with emotions like this before, and she wasn't too sure how to feel about it.

she wanted nothing more than to just leave and go home. home was safe. moca's bed was safe from pretty girls like ran.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;)  
> I MIGHT MAKE THIS A FULL FIC... idk when the next chapter will be out tho it depends on how swaggy i feel lmao
> 
> also pls leave comments they make me happy <3


End file.
